Operation Hastings (Bad Company 2: Vietnam)
'''Operation Hastings' is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. However, it was not directly available. Much like Coral Sea for Battlefield 1943, Operation Hastings only became available once 69 million team actions (revive, heal, spot assist, resupply, and repair) occurred on each of the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 game systems. The counter for team actions began on December 21, 2010 and can be found here. The PC community was the first to unlock the map, reaching 69 million actions at around 12:00 AM (UTC) on December 30, 2010,Congratulations to PC Players! - Battlefield Blog - retrieved December 30, 2010 whilst Xbox 360 players were still at around 36 million, and PlayStation 3 users at around 27 million. On January 1, 2011, DICE released the map for both Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 as a present for the new year, despite neither reaching the 69 million collective team actions.Happy New Year! - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved January 1, 2011 The loading music for the map is "Memphis Guitar Soul" by Anders Lewen. Conquest Equipment US deployment It is located on the south side of the map, and is very close to flag A. Two M48s and one M151 spawn here. NVA deployment Located on the north side of the map, this spawn is very close to flag D. Two T-54s and one GAZ-69 spawn here. A: Military Base Located directly north of US deployment, on the south side of the map. The flag itself is in between a few dug-in barricades, and there are a few small, metal shacks nearby to take cover in. Under US Army control, one M151, one UH-1 and one PBR. Under NVA control, one GAZ-69, one UH-1 and one PBR. B: Temple Ruins Flag B is located on the easternmost side of the map, in the temple ruins. As obviously stated, the whole area is a rundown temple, with Flag B in the middle. There are a lot of corners around the flag that are close enough to capture it, so be on the lookout. Under either US Army or NVA control, one Tuk-tuk and one PBR spawn here. C: Marketplace This flag is located on the western side of the map. There is moderate cover here, but it is situated atop a small hill, but there is higher ground above it. There are a few buildings to the east of it, and one right next to it. This building is very helpful to capture the flag, as you can still capture the flag inside of it, and its gives you a fair amount of protection. Under US Army control, one M151, one Tuk-tuk and one PBR spawn here. Under NVA control one GAZ-69, one Tuk-tuk and one PBR. Note that the Tuk-tuk spawns near the buildings across the river from where the PBR spawns. D: Village Flag D is located on the north side of the map. It is south of the NVA deployment. The flag is located between a few small buildings, which all provide decent cover. Also, there are some barriers to protect the player. Under US Army control, one M151, one Tuk-tuk and one UH-1 spawn here. Under NVA control, one GAZ-69, one Tuk-tuk and one UH-1 spawn here. Rush Like all other maps in the Vietnam expansion pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Operation Hastings has only three M-COM bases for the gametype. Equipment Stage 1 The M-COMs are stationed in and around the Temple Ruins. The first M-COM lies next to a small wall while the other station sites next to the heart of the ruins. Stage 2 The second set of M-COMs are located in the Marketplace. Since a large hill overlooks the market, it is usually filled with Snipers and others pushing up onto the stations. Stage 3 The third and final set of M-COM stations are found in the Village and a small bunker on a hill leading up to the village. It is advisted to go for the station in the village first because it is not only the hardest but once the M-COM on the hill has detonated it makes arming the other near impossible. Outcomes U.S. Victory/NVA Defeat 2 F-4 Phantoms come and bomb the area. NVA Victory/U.S. Defeat Trivia *Operation Hastings is the only map from Battlefield Vietnam to return in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, although the map differs in design from the original. *A surfboard can be found during Operation Hastings, lying around the military base to the south of the map, which is a reference to the film Apocalypse Now. *The radio speaker in the US Army spawn base in Rush is a reference to the movie Good Morning, Vietnam. *If the player is part of the best squad after a match on this map ends, he/she will get the 2nd Tour Of Duty achievement/trophy. Videos BFBC2 Vietnam Operation Hastings|The Battle for Hastings trailer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam References Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam